


Silver Rings On A Silver Day

by Introverted_Cupcake_x



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Swearing, Unofficial marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Cupcake_x/pseuds/Introverted_Cupcake_x
Summary: Trent brings Kirby to the Bullworth church on a snowy day to announce surprising news and a shocking proposal...





	Silver Rings On A Silver Day

Snow fell softly as Kirby waited impatiently by the autoshop garages. The last bell of the day has tolled, but where is that goddamn boyfriend of his? The area all around Bullworth has been blanketed by a good foot of snow, which ceased traffic altogether so thank goodness for that, because Trent told Kirby earlier that day that he had something important to tell him.

It better be damn important, because he’s out here freezing his ass off--

“Kirby!” a happy voice perked his ears and he spun to see Trent rushing towards him as fast as he could in the snow, wellington boots kicking up the downfall. “I’m sorry I--”

“You’re late!” the brunette snapped, “I coulda been buried in all this snow!”

“Let’s go!” Trent said, suddenly urgent and seized his hand into his gloved one and tugged him along. “To the church!” Kirby almost stumbled but righted himself as they began to run down the long stretch of the driveway.

“Bullworth Church?” he yelped, “that’s too far in this damn snow!”

“You’re an athlete!” Trent argued, snow crunching under his boots and Kirby’s trainers, “this should be nothing compared to your practices!”

“Yeah, but we never ran the length of the entire fucking town before!” the other male yelled.

“I promise that it’ll be worth our while!” Trent vowed and they turned at the corner to their left, running down the length of the bridge. Clouds lingered and the waters below them are an ugly shade of grey, but seeing Trent’s hopeful face is reminiscent of the sun’s rays breaking through the sky.

People wandered about in town, but with no cars running due to the roads being dangerous to drive on many walked without worrying of getting hit or cited for jaywalking. A couple of snowball fights started on the beach with the preppies, but Trent surprisingly ignored the opportunity for a good warm-up and carried on running while holding Kirby’s hand even though they didn’t need to. The brunette said nothing, just letting Trent and the wind pull him along.

Soon, they charged past the retirement home (a dreary place especially in a dark winter’s day) and eventually slowed to a brisk walk down the dirt path leading to the familiar ominous sight of the church ahead of them. Trent let go of Kirby’s hand to rattle the first set of gates experimentally but cursed.

“Isn’t the church locked up permanently anyway?” Kirby wondered.

Years ago, the church was open to all visitors but funds ran out so the place had to be condemned due to poor maintenance. The graveyard is still being used but the main building is no longer in use.

‘Whatever you’re planning, you must be desperate enough to want to go inside,” Kirby pursed his lips and rubbed his gloved hands together to generate warmth. Trent glanced at him and gestured to the iron gates leading to the graveyard and they both entered, walking up the hilly area.

“So… what’s the plan?” Kirby asked as he watched the blonde look about at the brick walls. He cheered and hauled himself on top, holding his hand out to the brunette.

“You’ll see! Grab my hand!” he urged and the other rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway and held his hand, allowing him to pull him up and they leapt to the other side of the wall, landing on the snow-smothered grass with a soft crunch. However, the snow was starting to grow deeper as the snowfall grew heavier, so Trent quickly ran to the front entrance of the church and took out a lockpick to work on the heavy iron lock.

“Trent, seriously, what’s so important that you have’ta drag me all the way here?”

“Like I said, you’ll see,” he muttered, patiently wriggling the pick until he felt the lock mechanism click inside and he grinned, unlatching it and leaving it to hang on the door knob. He pushed the tall oak door with a loud echoing squeak grinding the ancient hinges and they stumbled inside the darkness of the church.

“Nice and dark in here,” Kirby chortled and a lighter suddenly flicked on, bringing some light to the small lobby part of the building they’re in and illuminating their faces.

Closing the door, Trent reached to hold Kirby’s hand and they began to walk further inside. The smell of pews and old incense lingered in the air, giving the two boys a strange sense of nostalgia of times when their families used to take them to church on Sundays. Even the yellowing bibles are still left on the seats along with hymns, all covered in a thick layer of dust rivalled only by the thickness of the falling snow outside.

“All things bright and beautiful…” Kirby murmured to himself.

“You sound beautiful,” Trent whispered, talking low as if speaking loud offends the spirits residing in here. “We should break in here more often.” Kirby rolled his eyes and broke contact with his hand to sit on the front pew, clasping his hands together as he watched Trent walk to every candle he could find and light them up with his lighter. He shed his gloves and coat, leaving them on the seat besides Kirby who gave him a questioning look. Not because of the lights, oh no, but the fact that Trent is wearing a formal shirt with the top two buttons undone and a rose clipped to his beast pocket. He even wore black trousers and not the usual school slacks. If it weren’t for the ridiculous rubbery black wellington boots, he’d look like someone who is about to get--

“Woah, what’s this?” Kirby stared, standing up. Despite the dim lights softly flickering in the handful of tealight candles, Trent inhaled and walked up to him, holding hand.

“I got word back from a producer in Hollywood,” he spoke, smiling brighter than the dim candle lights. “I got a casting call for a minor background character, but it’s big news! I’m going to be in the Love Conquers All movie coming out next year!”

Kirby’s mouth dropped and his grip on Trent’s hands tightened before he grinned.

“That’s fucking awesome!” he cheered loudly and hugged him tightly. However, Trent didn’t hug him back, in spite of his smile.

“In Hollywood,” Trent repeated with a murmur.

“Yeah! Fuckin’ HOLLYWOOD!” Kirby exclaimed excitedly, “where all the beach babes and movie stars are at! You won’t be richer than the stars but the money you get will give you nothin’ to worry about!”

“Yeah…” the blonde sighed, glancing away. Worry finally hit his boyfriend as he frowned at his lack of enthusiasm compared to their trek here from the school.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Trent inhaled and looked at him, uncertain. He let go of their hands.

“It’s in Hollywood, which means that I’ll have to actually be there. For 3 whole months.”

Something dropped to the pit of Kirby’s stomach as he listened to him.

“Y’see… well… I’ve always dreamed of being on the big screen, watched by millions and having my own fans, but I didn’t think it’d be THIS soon! Y’know?”

Kirby’s lips were parted, words of protest lingering on his tongue but not having the heart to interrupt or shatter his thoughts.

“I might not even be remembered, but just you wait - if I do this, I’ll have a reference from the producers and be desired for another blockbuster!”

The brunette said and did nothing, still staring at the contradictory mix of happiness and anxiety on Trent’s face.

“So… congratulations,” Kirby muttered, “your dream is finally coming true.”

And what’s worse, Kirby’s football skills haven’t been improving recently, and they only got a year left to graduate. Before he knew it, his own fears started to surface.

“Kirby…” Trent said gently and hesitated before reaching over to hold both of his hands. “I want to do something, in case I never have the courage to do so ever again.”

“What?” Kirby said, looking close to breaking down but shut his eyes when Trent leaned in to kiss him. Something feels off. Their kisses normally feel natural, but hesitance stiffened the blonde’s movement. Kirby’s eyes stung and for a moment he feared that he’s about to cry and didn’t know why.

“Kirby… I know we’re only 17, and our careers are going to take us apart, but…” he inhaled before speaking with resolution, staring into his brown eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Those eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat, almost choking him. He observed Trent’s facial features for a sign - any sign - that this is all one elaborate joke and that any second now he’ll burst into laughter and tell him that he’s only joking, but a minute passed with the sincerity in Trent’s face not once faltering.

It’s only now that Kirby suddenly realised that he has to speak, but what? What to say?

“I…” he echoed and Trent’s eyes lit up, and that’s how Kirby knew at that instant that he was being 100% serious about this proposal. He shut his mouth, but didn’t stop holding Trent’s hands. They’ve known each other for a long time. If Kirby is being honest with himself…

“Trent…” he began calmly, “you’re right. We’re only 17, and we’ve known each other for a few years… but if I’m being honest… I never once doubted that we’ll be apart even when we grow old.” The wind outside whistled through the gaps in the poorly-sealed windows and patches in the rooftop tiles. Trent’s eyes widened at those words. His grip on Trent’s hands shifted and he took a breath before determinedly speaking: “Yes. I’ll marry you. But don’t tell anyone else! I don’t want my team to mock me for--”

Trent roared in celebration and picked him up around his waist and spun them around. The brunette yelled in protest as their shadows danced on the walls before they slowed and Trent held his face, close to tears and kissed him. Kirby didn’t resist and kissed him back with fervor. They parted, faces close, and the smaller male could make out a tear running down his partner’s cheek. He smiled.

“Damn, you’re really serious…”

“Of course I am!” Trent choked with a laugh, letting go of him before dipping his hand in his pocket. “How about I show you how serious I am?” Kirby eyed the black velvet box and his eyes almost shot out of his skull.

“You didn’t!”

“I did.”

“Didn’t it cost a fortune?!” Kirby burst, paling. Trent smiled and opened the box, showing a silver ring. “Fucking hell, you did! You ACTUALLY got one! No, I’m not accepting it--”

“I got some help to get this made,” Trent chuckled, tugging the ring out and held his other hand out towards Kirby. “I don’t know how to nerds did it, but they came through for me.” His now-fiance relaxed, but still hesitantly held his left hand out, spreading his fingers.

“How’d they do it?” he muttered.

“Who knows? I won’t lie, I did spend a bit, but then again I want to make this as official as possible,” Trent shrugged and carefully slipped the ring onto Kirby’s ring finger. It glinted in the candlelights. He almost lost his breath. “I can’t believe it. I’m engaged to someone I’m in love with.”

Even Kirby was impressed by the sheen of the cold metal. He knows that he’ll have to take it off for gym, but aside from that he’s not taking his ring off for ANYTHING. He smiled at him.

“So where’s the other one?”

“Uh…” Trent gulped, “I only got one made…” Kirby sighed and his shoulders slumped, shaking his head.

“In that case,” he said, glancing at the altar. “I want a witness.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me,” Kirby grinned and crossed his arms, “find witnesses, bring ‘em here and get one of them to conduct a ceremony, if you’re that much in love with me.”

“Right now?” Trent blathered, unbelieving.

“Yeah! Now go! I’ll wait,” Kirby chuckled. Trent stared at him before suddenly making a mad dash to the front doors and ran outside, shutting the door on his way out and leaving the brunette alone at the altar.

…

He only waited 30 minutes, but he was surprised when the doors burst open and Trent, almost covered in snow, cried out: “Kirby! I found Jimmy and Pete! They’ll be perfect!” His voice echoed three times in the large indoor space.

“Alright,” Kirby rolled his eyes at his choice of witnesses, but beggars can’t be choosers, especially when the candidates are the most well-known in school and one of them is someone who made out with him a few times…

Jimmy walked inside wearing casual clothes while Petey still wore his school uniform and the Head Boy shield pinned to his chest gleamed. They looked about in wonder at the dusty surroundings and tiny candles.

“I know you’re Jewish, Petey, but all you have to do is be a witness!” Trent explained happily, leading them both to the altar. “Jimmy, do you know the words they use in marriages?”

“What? Because my mom married 7 times?” he huffed and crossed his arms before holding his hands in the air, “just kidding - I’ll be your officiant, but City Hall is open until 6pm if you’re interested in getting certificates.”

Kirby glanced at Trent and read his mind with ease: He could’ve used the money on getting them licenses instead of the ring. But the ring is still pretty…

“We’ll do it now,” Trent nodded and buttoned his top two shirt buttons properly. Petey looked strangely happy at what’s going on. For once, he’s in a place where he’s not going to get wedgied.

“Bear in mind though, I don’t have a good memory of vows,” Jimmy warned them as he stood behind the altar and dusted off his own clothes.

“Jimmy, wait,” Petey jumped, “have you got your camera?”

The ginger nodded and held his digital camera up, handing it to Petey.

“Take a few good ones!” Trent said encouragingly before facing Kirby as they moved to the front of the altar, grinning from ear to ear. “You look amazing, Kirby.”

The brunette kinda wished that he was better-dressed for this occasion. Jimmy and Petey aren’t exactly poster boys for smart-dress codes but this is HIS wedding - and oh god the realisation that this is a spontaneous wedding just hit him and he almost stopped breathing - and he wanted to at least look like a groom.

“Wait…” he shook his head and everyone looked at him. “I don’t exactly feel… like, smart, y’know?”

“Hold on,” Jimmy sighed and looked at Petey. “Can you look out the back and see if there’s any priest’s robes to hide Kirby’s clothes?”

“Alright,” the other male nodded and jogged to the back door, opening it and taking a lit candle with him inside.

“You don’t have to worry about looks,” Trent joked and his boyfriend almost hissed at him.

“Says the guy wearing wellington boots with a smart outfit.”

“Let’s omit that from the record,” he smiled weakly, watching Kirby shed his coat and revealing his usual outfit of school slacks and a Bullworth Bulls jersey. He also slipped it off, revealing a normal white school shirt underneath. “You don’t look bad, actually.”

“Thanks…”

“Found one!” Petey emerged from the back, holding a bundle of black material, “it might look big on you, but this is the smallest I found.” Jimmy grinned and patted his back before handing it to the smaller groom and Kirby unfurled it, slipping his arms in the sleeves. It didn’t look bad. The last person to wear this must have been a skinny fellow because it was really small on Kirby. He couldn’t button it up, but it’s long enough to go down to his ankles and giving him a formal look. He could swear that Trent almost fainted.

“You’re so dramatic,” Kirby chuckled at his reaction and brushed his own hair down to look smarter.

“You’re so relaxed for a Kirby,” Trent grinned and they laughed. Petey watched on, seemingly jealous of their carefree interaction outside of the hell of Bullworth Academy. Jimmy smirked, however, as he coughed and clapped his hands.

“So! Mothers and fuckers of the jury!” he began, voice filling every crevice in the church building. The other boys cracked grins and smiles. “We gather here today to celebrate the union of Kirby Olsen and Trent Northwick, in an unofficial ceremony that won’t be sanctioned until both have hit the age of 18. While love is ageless, there are laws on ages of consent.” Petey looked ready to hiss a warning to him to behave, but he carried on. “But these two have known each other for a long time, even longer than most marriages. Kirby and Trent’s friendship grew and changed into something that’s just as amazing. Not many people fall in love with their best friend, but when it does happen, it’s a marriage that’s sure to last for many years.”

Trent and Kirby still smiled, now gazing at each other’s face. Here, away from the other bullies and jocks, they can finally feel more relaxed. Jimmy’s voice droned on.

“But when love is realised at their ages, at the height of their romance, they’re making the right choice tying the knot before life throws any more unpredictable situations at them. This way, they will always look back on this day and remember what ties them together - this ceremony, and Kirby’s ring.”

The door rattled and all four boys glanced at the door, but Jimmy shrugged and carried on:

“I’m afraid I don’t know all the words, but Trent - are you ready to make your vows?”

“I am,” the blonde said confidently, mustering all his courage and love as he held Kirby’s hands, thumbing the ring on his finger. “I, Trent Northwick, will vow here and now that I will love and care for you no matter what. I’ll listen to all your complaints and cheer you on in all your games. I’ll give you hugs for when you feel down and cherish you in sickness and in health. I will take you on as my lawfully-wedded husband until even after death and into eternity.”

Petey smiled brightly at his improvisation, snapping a couple of photos. He took a few already even before the ceremony started - mostly because the church is just so beautiful - but this moment is what matters, especially the moment where Kirby’s face dropped to pure shock at his words.

“And you, Kirby?” Jimmy grinned, wondering how he’s going to break out of his stupor.

The brunette coughed and inhaled, staring into Trent’s eyes; “Trent… When I came here with you, I would never have thought that it would end up with us being married. But here we are, after 6 years of knowing each other, tying the knot. You always surprise me and half the time it throws me off, but I never hated your ideas. I guess it’s because I love you, and love you enough to actually say yes to your proposal. I’ll stick with you through thick and thin and…” his words trailed off as he tried to think of something before saying: “...while promises are hard to keep, I would say I’ll love you forever, but I have no choice because I feel that I’ll always do in my heart anyway. I’ll take you as my lawfully wedded husband.”

Kirby had no clue why Trent was tearing up. His vows weren’t as great as the blonde’s.

He reached up to brush a tear aside and Jimmy smiled at Kirby’s rare display of public affection.

“With that, ladies and gentlemen, with my power as the King of Bullworth and the power of the town of Bullworth invested in me, I hereby declare Trent and Kirby as lawfully wedded husbands. Now kiss.”

The grooms both smiled happily and leaned to kiss, holding each other close. Petey went trigger-happy with the camera while Jimmy crossed his arms proudly. The lovers in front of him parted and grinned at each other before Kirby’s expression suddenly hardened and he turned to glare at Jimmy.

“NOBODY is to know about this wedding, got it?!”

Petey, Jimmy and Trent all rolled their eyes but nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a rush of Bullworth Academy students flooded the room with loud cheers and party poppers.

Kirby almost died on the spot.

The chattering students took to the pews, clapping loudly and whistling while streamers also flew about. Some girls sobbed while the familiar yells from the football team hooted and Ted cried out: “CONGRATS, YOU CLOSET MORON!”

“About damn time!”

“He’s so beautiful!” Angie’s voice squeaked.

“They look so good together!”

“I KNEW they’re dating!”

Jimmy held his hands up and silence reigned.

“Now… with that, I conclude the wedding of the year, and if I catch ANYONE trying to get them to break up…” he said warningly, “...then god help me I’ll force you to forever hold your peace.”

“WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Kirby suddenly yelled and snickers rippled in the audience. He gestured wildly at them while staring at Jimmy.

“My idea,” Trent said proudly and he spun to look at him in horror, “I wanted to prove to you how much I love you, so I thought: ‘why not get as many witnesses as possible?’ You DID ask for witnesses, but…” he smirked, “you didn’t specify how many.”

Kirby did what any other shocked teenagers would do and decked him in the face, knocking him out. He stormed away fuming and embarrassed to the tune of Constantino playing the dusty organ in the far corner and hid in the confession booth out the back for a good half hour before Jimmy came to fetch him and escort him and a laughing Trent back to the school.

…

Though their marriage is unorthodox (literally) everybody at Bullworth now knows that they are together. Nobody tried flirting with Kirby or Trent, which works really well, but now they’re often met with teasings about their marital affairs, like:

“When’s the baby due?”

“Any sexual problems yet?”

“Stop ogling Trent! We know you’re married to him!”

But as time went on, they just stopped giving a crap what people thought about their relationship and focused more on each other, even when they’re far apart, as long as they both wore the matching silver rings, courtesy of the nerds who had the heart to make another ring and engrave ‘Olsen-Northwick’ on both rings as well as the date of their unofficial marriage etched on the inside of them. It helps having the King of Bullworth being generous with his money to help his subjects.

The years may have passed and the church was finally demolished, moments of that fateful day were immortalised in the colourful photographs taken by Petey and lovingly added into a personalised photo album for them to look at in quiet evenings in their penthouse apartment. There’s a prominent spot on the shelf above the fireplace for it to sit among the theatre awards and sports tournament trophies, with the album’s very presence reminding them that hundreds of miles away from here is a town they still sentimentally call ‘home’ in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! I hope everyone enjoys this fic! It was hastily written on Christmas Eve, so I haven't the time for grammar checks.
> 
> I wish we were allowed to explore the church in the game, but I suppose it's beautiful in a haunting manner.


End file.
